Support
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: How about one where Henry sees how lonely Regina is. And that he is all she has. He knows Emma has her parents and Hook and Regina has no-one else. So he decides to go and live with Regina again but still see Emma. - Regina fan


_How about one where Henry sees how lonely Regina is. And that he is all she has. He knows Emma has her parents and Hook and Regina has no-one else. So he decides to go and live with Regina again but still see Emma. - Regina fan_

_Thanks for the prompt :) _

Henry doesn't recognise the woman who Emma brings back. She isn't in his book. All he knows is that Emma saved her from being killed and brought her back here to save there being any consequences in the past. If only she had thought about consequences to the present. He knows she would always have saved her and he doesn't begrudge her that. Right now though he doesn't care about the look of guilt on her face.

What he cares about is the look of hurt and devastation crossing Regina's face. He was here this whole day as his mother tried her best to reassure him that he would not be moving back to New York. He could see that she was worried though. He could see that her trust in Emma had been shaken. Like her, he had assumed they were all on the same page. He had no idea Emma was planning to leave their family behind. New York was great but it wasn't home.

Luckily for them both she changed her mind. She realised how much she would miss Snow and Charming. She realised what they both had here. This is his home. It's always been his home.

For a few minutes everything looked great. It seemed like they were all happy until Emma brought out the strange woman. Then suddenly Robin was calling her name and they were hugging. Roland was calling her Mama and a family was reuniting.

All of which is great for them but he knows how much this must hurt his Mom. She may only have just started dating Robin but he knows she was happy. He knows she felt she had had a second chance and now Robin has his family back and she's been cast aside.

He frowns as his Mom turns to Emma all teary and angry before fleeing the Diner. He can't blame her. He wouldn't want to be around a load of families and couples if he were here either. He moves to leave the Diner but Emma stops him.

"Hey kid. Where are you heading?"

"Where's my Mom going?"

She sighs guiltily chewing on her lip before answering, "The woman I brought back Henry was Marian, Robin's wife. Your Mom left."

"Then I should go check on her."

"Kid she's not your responsibility."

He frowns, "She's my Mom. She needs someone."

Emma sighs, "Look just leave your Mom be for tonight. Let her calm down. You can go check on her in the morning okay?"

He frowns realising she won't let him leave this party before nodding. He spends the rest of the party texting his Mom hoping for a response.

He doesn't get one other than two words "I'm fine." He doesn't believe them.

He watches as Emma sits with his grandparents and has Hook fawns over her. Emma doesn't understand. She has him. She has Hook whatever he is. She has her parents and her brother. She has a family and a home. Right now his Mom is alone.

He knows Emma must know what that's like. She's told him bits and pieces of what it was like for her to grow up in the system so he knows she knows what it's like to feel like you have no-one. He hopes this means she'll understand why he waits until she's pre-occupied before slipping out of the back door of the Diner.

* * *

Once he made sure no-one was following him or had spotted him leaving Henry ran over to Mifflin Street. As soon as he got there he sent a text to Emma telling her not to worry and that he would be staying at the mansion tonight. He turns his phone off before letting himself into his home.

It's dark.

That's the first thing that he notices. That all the lights are off. He sets his bag down on the floor before he walks through the house. He can hear the sound of crying and it stops him in his tracks. He so rarely sees his Mom cry. He remembers her doing so when she disabled the trigger and thought she had failed. Otherwise it's hard for him to pinpoint a time when she cried. If she did she did it after he had fallen asleep. He knows that because he has vague memories of waking up in the middle of the night to soft sobs. When younger he had shrugged them off not realising what was going on. Now though he knows his Mom needs someone.

He knows he's all she has.

He might be twelve but he understands the meaning of family. Family means being there for each other in good times and bad. It means supporting them through everything and he is going to support his Mom through this. He has faith that she can and will be okay. He knows that losing Daniel was what sent her spiralling down a dark path to begin with. Now though she is a different person. She's good and she has him. She just needs to remember that and know that she isn't alone anymore.

He walks towards the sound of the crying and finds his Mom curled up on the sofa in the living room. His first move is to turn on the light. At that she jumps up alarmed before seeing it's him and relaxing.

"Henry," he can hear how hoarse her voice is from the crying and he can tell that in spite of the brave face she's trying to put on just how upset she is, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check up on you," he says walking towards her. In the light he can see the evidence of tears over her face. She swipes at her cheeks trying to hide the evidence but it's too late.

"I'm okay Henry," she says trying to force a smile.

He frowns, "No you're not. It's okay not to be okay Mom."

She sits down on the sofa and he sits beside her. "You shouldn't be the one to take care of me Henry. I'm your Mom."

"That's exactly why I should be here Mom. We're family. Family supports each other. I may not know what you're supposed to do when your boyfriend's dead wife appears but I know you shouldn't be alone right now."

She smiles slightly, "Thank you Henry. Does your Mom know you're here?"

"I texted her," he says and she frowns. Her frown deepens as a banging at the door echoes through the house.

"I'm guessing you didn't clear this with her first."

"She wouldn't let me come. She said I could check on you in the morning but I didn't want to leave you by yourself so I kind of snuck out."

Regina sighs, "Henry you can't just run out on people like that. You probably really scared her."

He frowns guiltly, "I know but I needed to see you. I'll get the door."

She nods and lingers in the doorway as he moves to open the door. He turns before he pulls it open and he sees the look on her face. It's a look of fear and loneliness like she expects him to just walk out the door and leave her. He frowns before tugging open the door. Emma instantly engulfs him in a hug. He hugs her back for a few seconds before pulling away. He can see Snow and Charming in their car at the end of the driveway and Hook hovering nearby.

He sighs, "There was no need for a rescue party Mom."

"You just disappeared kid," Emma points out.

"I sent you a text. I told you I was fine."

"I still wanted to check up on you," she says.

"Like I wanted to check on Mom?"

She frowns at his response before sighing, "Okay I shouldn't have stopped you from coming over here but you still shouldn't have left."

"Fine. Now you've checked I'm okay. I'll come by and see you tomorrow."

She frowns, "You're not coming home?"

He looks back at Regina then at Emma again, "I already am Mom. I'm going to stay here tonight. I'll see you tomorrow."

Emma nods at him before pulling him in for another hug, "Goodnight kid," she says with a small smile before walking back down the driveway. He can see the slight slump in her shoulders and he knows she expected him to come home with her. He also sees how Hook tries to comfort her and how her parents pull her in for a hug.

It's the very fact that she has other people to comfort her that encourages him to stay right where he is. She has people. His Mom doesn't.

"Henry, you don't have to stay if you don't want to. You can go home," Regina says softly.

He walks back over to her hugging her tightly, "I am home Mom. This is my home and I want to be here."

She smiles at him and this one at least is genuine before hugging him back, "Thank you Henry. I love you so much."

"I love you too Mom," he pauses wondering what he can do to make her feel better, "Do you want to watch a movie?" he asks.

She chuckles, "Okay as long as it's not The Avengers."

He smiles, "Tonight you can pick."

* * *

Henry wakes up the next morning in his old room. He smiles into his pillow because it feels like normal again. It feels like any minute now his Mom will come in and try to get him up and ready for the day. Only she doesn't.

He gets up with a frown. He rubs his eyes before shuffling down the hall to peer into his Mom's room. He sees her curled up and staring off into space. She's not crying but Henry's not so sure that's a good sign.

He sighs before wracking his brain for ways to try and cheer her up. He thinks of all the things she used to do to boost his spirits when he felt down and smiles. He forgets sometimes about all those little things. When he remembers he remembers that even if she was the evil queen she did her very best to be a good Mom, and for the most part she was.

He checks on her once more before padding downstairs and getting to work.

About twenty minutes later he makes his way up the stairs with a tray in hand. On it are apple pancakes and some apple juice. Whenever he was sick or upset she would make him his favourite breakfast and it would help a little. He knocks on the door with his foot giving her a few seconds to sit up. She eases herself up slowly trying to tidy her slightly dishevelled hair.

"It's okay Mom. I've seen your bedhead before," he says with a smile to try and lighten the mood.

She smiles back a little before seeing the tray, "Apple pancakes?"

He grins, "Yep. I figured you might like some."

She kisses the top of his head as he sets the tray down and clambers onto the bed next to her, "This was very sweet Henry."

"I wanted to do something to cheer you up," he says.

She smiles hugging him close, "Trust me Henry. Just the fact that you're here is helping."

"It is?"

"Yes. When I lost Daniel I didn't have anyone. I couldn't be upset about it and so I fell into rage and despair. This is different. Robin has his family. He's happy."

"But you're not," Henry says sadly.

"Not right now," she replies, "But I won't force him to choose between her and me. She's his wife, his true love and I won't stand in the way of that. I'm upset right now because I thought he might be my second chance but having you here has reminded me of something important."

"What's that?"

"That I am capable of love and happiness and if it's not Robin it will be someone else, one day. Right now though I'm going to be a little sad but I'll be okay."

He nods, "You will Mom. You're strong and I know you can get through this. Plus I'll be here."

"What about Emma?"

"It's pretty crowded at the apartment Mom. I want to live with both of you guys but right now you need me more than she does and I want to stay here. I can still see Emma and stay over at hers a couple of nights but this is my home."

"Are you sure Henry?"

He nods, "I'm sure. Will you support me?"

"Of course. Family supports each other right?"

He grins before holding out his pinky finger, "Always."

She smiles linking her finger with his, "Always."

"Now are you going to share those pancakes because they took me forever to make."

Regina chuckles before handing him a fork. She may have lost Robin but she isn't alone. She has her little prince here to support her and she knows that she can get through anything so long as she still has her family.

_Thanks for reading :) _


End file.
